bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
2nd Division (Rip)
The Second Division (二番隊, nibantai): also referred as Squad 2, is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Shibushi Shihōin. Organization The 2nd Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. Because the Captain of the 2nd Division also leads the Stealth Force, the 2nd Division's duties are directly tied in with the Stealth Force, each of the top 5 seated officers is in charge of a certain division of the Special Forces. At this time, it is known that the captain is in charge of the Executive Militia, the lieutenant is in charge of the Patrol Unit, and the 3rd Seat is in charge of the Detention Unit. After the 2nd Division has become one with the Stealth Force, the squad has become a special task force and is a covert or clandestine operation by a government agency such as Central 46, a military unit as the Gotei 13 or a paramilitary organization of the Kidō Corps. They take special assignments given by them. Key features of Squad 2 is that is operations are that it is secret. It is also serves as a Special Assassination and Tactical Squad of covert operatives of capable shinobi that are dispatched by their leaders and/or captain. Special Duties The 2nd Division has been directly linked to the Stealth Force for well over 110 years ago by the former Captain before him who was Commander-in-Chief of the Stealth Force before being promoted to a captain. As such the special operations of Soul Society has become the full measure of what the division involves itself in primarily. Members are tasked with assassination, policing, detention and message couriers. The 2nd Division serve as a special stealth ops within the Seireitei. Since the linking of the Stealth Force with the 2nd Division well over 110 years ago. Members of Squad 2 nearly always make an appearance on important missions inside and in the vicinity of the Seireitei as well as in the Human World but are mainly tasked with assassinations or disturbances in either of these locations. The assignments that they conduct to protect the Seireitei from exceptional threats include high-risk infiltration into enemy territory, dealing with extremely strong Hollows, tracking, surveillance, interrogating enemy prisoners to learn information and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Due to the actions of the group, one can appear changed and corrupted of kindness. Due to the often sensitive nature of their missions and the unique abilities they sometimes possess, Members of Squad 2 are expected to destroy their bodies if they are too badly injured on a mission so that they can't be captured. While the members of Squad 2 are usually divided into separate units and take orders from their captain, they can be given special tasks to complete from the Head Captain himself as well as Central 46 and the Kidō Corps in which case their orders overrule even their own squad captain. The Detention Unit track down runaway Soul Reapers, retrieving them back and locking them into the Nest Of Maggots, disposing of traces they may have left behind so as to not leave behind any information for any suspicions of missing or runaway Soul Reaper. Members of the Stealth Force alongside the Gotei 13 are the two forces that maintain peace. As such, there is no clear line what is the jurisdiction of the Gotei 13 and what is the subject for investigation by the Stealth Force. At the discretion of Central 46, the nature of the investigation would simply shift from one to the other, leading to the two factions clashing. Because members of the Stealth Force are so vital to the Sereitei's operations, they cannot be arrested by the Gotei nor can they be attacked by another Soul Reaper without an approval from Central 46. Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 2nd Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 2nd. Notable Members